


The Untimely Death of Hux

by daily_nightly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Funeral, Death, Domestic Disputes, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_nightly/pseuds/daily_nightly
Summary: A mission went wrong.Things happened and words were said, that can never be taken back.So says the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren.Pay no mind to the screaming red head in the back.





	The Untimely Death of Hux

"And so...it is with great sadness...that we mourn the sudden departure of our beloved General. His legacy will live on in all out hearts..."

Kylo Ren rolled his eyes as Mitaka carried on...

It wasn't that Kylo wasn't upset about the death of Armitage Hux. Kylo could now admit that the man had many strengths that were a large contributor to the success of the First Order. His leadership and tactical skills would be missed. But he wasn't getting any deader so no need to dwell on it!

The rest of the week proceeded as normal, albeit a bit somber. 

The weekend came and went.

No incidents to deal with, no arguments about trooper placements or political movements, no drama about being to loud while training in the middle of the night cycle.

It was quiet.

And sad.

Kylo didn't like it.

He sits at his new Supreme Leader desk, reading over daily reports- a job Hux usually took care of, but now fell to him until a propper replacement was found. Kylo would have to begin that process soon, but found himself sluggish to do so.

After several hours of processing and checking reports and clearances, Kylo was ready to destroy his office and every datapad within a 50m radius. How did Hux do this day in and day out and maintain his sanity? No wonder the man was inpossible to deal with.

Kylo smirks at his slight, but then feels a pang of guilt. He will never bicker again with the young General. Although they were never friends, since the passing of Snoke, Kylo and Hux had become frenemies. Kylo didn't think that was something one could miss.

Kylo gets lost in his thoughts until a commotion from outside catches his attention.

There is incoherent shouting and such, Kylo can't tell if its a fight or some sort of celebration.

Just as he is rising to go investigate the door to his office slides open and in stumbles a rather haggard but still very alive General Armitage Hux.

Kylo gapes for a moment.

"Hux...You're alive?!"

Hux grimaces as he straightens and gives a salute. He is clearly injured and in need of medical attention and yet here he is saluting. Kylo fights the urge to roll his eyes at the theatrics of it all.

When Hux doesn't immediately respond or give explanation, Kylo's temper flares hot in this odd emotional state of seeing his frenemy alive.

"WELL...SAY SOMETHING!!"

Hux flinches slightly at Kylo's volume, but lowers his arm, straightens his barely held together uniform and looks him straight in the eye as he speaks.

"Reporting for debrief, sir. My team came under attack at meet up point Delta nine nine zero Echo. We we're taken hostage and our ship was destroyed. One by one, we were ruthlessly tortured for flaws of the new Supreme Leader but we would not yield. All my men amd myself held fast in loyalty to the First Order and the Supreme Leader. We waited for the right opportunity to make our move, causing a coup and escaping. We have returned and are ready to resume our duties. Sir."

Kylo stares blankly at Hux, looking over his body. His uniform is torn and muddy, little blood, the General's hair is a mess and he has the beginnung of a decent beard. No signs of torture or fighting. Those things don't match up with his story. But more than that the force is screaming out- LIAR!

Hux stands firm, doesn't fidget, doesn't squirm like most would when telling a bold-faced lie to their superior. But then again, Hux never really thought of Kylo as his superior. It was part of what made their relationship work, as well as ensured that it would never be an actual friendship.

Kylo knows he should just call him on it, he should ask clarifying questions and trip Hux up and make him confess it, but it's been a weird week and now Kylo is angry that Hux's fake death made him emotional. So instead he just dives into his mind rips the memories away.

Within seconds he has all the information he needs.

Hux screams and squirms violently, bending in half from the sudden agony. 

Kylo doesn't feel bad, it was brief.

Hux whips upright to glare at Kylo as he screams his defiance,

"NO STEALING THOUGHTS!! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT TO PEOPLE!"

Hux stomps across the room, all pretenses of respect and submission lost as he gathers tissues to stop his nose bleed.

Kylo scoffs,

"Maybe you should know better than to LIE to the Supreme Leader!"

Hux rolls his eyes, 

"It was true enough."

Kylo laughs fully at that. True enough?

The truth was Hux's team was attacked by bandits who stole eveything while they were shopping innthe local market- a unofficial adventure that was not approved for this trip! Yes they destroyed his ship, but more by accident and negligence. Hux and his team were stranded in the forest and it took them 5 Days! 5 days!! To find their way out. His bodily harm is from a mistep that lead to falling down the side of a mountain. Some soldiers. They barely comandeered a smuggler ship and jumped back to the ship, more for their own safety than any sense of duty.

When Kylo finally calmed down from his laughing, wiping tears from his face- stars, when was the last time he laughed like that?- he found Hux staring at him like he was a mad man. Fair enough, not like he is known for being happy.

They stare at eachother in silence for a moment. Then Hux fixes his eyes on the bloody tissues as he daps his nose, checking to see if the bleeding has stopped. 

He casually comments,

"So, you can announce that I'm alive and well and that I'll be returning to my post tomorrow."

"No."

Hux's head snaps up and he glares at Kylo,

"No?"

"No."

"But..why?!"

"You're dead...I said you were dead...I can't just go around contradicting myself, that would look bad!"

Hux gapes at Kylo, who maintians a completely straight face.

"It..that...how..."

Kylo can't help his smirk as Hux flounders for words of rebuttal. Ah, he really did miss this.

When Hux notices Kylo's face, he becomes furious, his whole face flushes red, he stomps closer to the desk and begins waging his finger at Kylo.

"You can't just keep me dead. I'm not dead! It was misinformation, not a declaration! I WILL be returning to my post tomorrow!! Regardless whether the "Supreme Leader" deems it so!!"

Hux then storms from the office in a huff.

Kylo chuckles to himself as he sits back down feeling ready to do another days worth of work.

Mitake stumbles in soon after half laughing, half crying as he speaks,

"Sir!... Did you see?!... the General is ALiVE!! It's a miracle!"

"No."

Kylo quite likes that word.

Mitake is stumped.

"Umm...w..what...sir? But..but he was just here?!"

"No."

"Sir!-"

Kylo finally looks up to address the young man and set the record straight.

"Mitaka. General Hux is dead, anything you THINK you saw was an apparition of your imagination."

"But sir..?"

"Are you saying I'm wrong?"

"Nnno no, Sir!"

"That's right. I am Supreme Leader. I AM NEVER WRONG!"

"Yes, sir! Of course, sir!"

Mitaka stands ram rod straight, eyes glued to the spot above Kylo's head. Good.

Kylo looks back to his work as he makes his final comment.

"Let it be known that Armitage Hux is dead, until the Supreme Leader decides to revive him. If anyone sees him, please remember to console him."

Mitaka doesn't say anything. Kylo waits. After several minutes of nothing, Kylo looks up to make sure Mitaka understood. Mitaka is staring at him now with a weird contortion to his face. A skiming of his mind clarifies that Mitaka is confused whether this is a joke or not, does he laugh, should he be sad, in the confusion his brain kind of...froze.

Kylo huffs. This is going to be hilarious.

Kylo snaps at him to get him unstuck,

"MITAKA! Did you get that?"

"Yes, sir! Thank you, Sir! The Supreme Leader is wise. General Hux is still dead, if you see his ghost, console him. Got it, Sir!"

Kylo nods and dismisses the young man, who scampers away gratefully.

Soon after, an announcement is made over the speaker and message sent to everyone on board making then aware of the current haunting. 

Kylo chuckles again. 

He is glad Hux is back.

Perhaps Kylo will let him be alive next month in appreciation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the eulogy is from The Emperor's New Groove.
> 
> Story inspired by 'The Untimely Death of Brad' by Five Iron Frenzy
> 
> Listen here:  
> https://youtu.be/LGu6DJB_5UU


End file.
